


Lost in the Stacks

by travelinthedark



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Nerdy!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinthedark/pseuds/travelinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a nerd,” Spencer murmurs against Aaron’s skin, “a library fantasy shouldn’t come as a surprise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Stacks

They’re on their way home from work one evening when Spencer remembers he has to stop by the Georgetown University Library to pick up a copy of an old thesis someone had published, something out of date and only in print and which Spencer is insistent that he absolutely needs to help him finish his own Doctorate in Neurological Psychology. It’s a few minutes out of the way and Aaron really doesn’t mind, so he follows Spencer up the steps and into the wide foyer of the building, inwardly laughing when Spencer frowns over the lack of a physical card catalog.

They pull up the listing on the computer and make their way through the shelves, Spencer giving an impromptu lesson on the history of the Dewey Decimal system as they weave through the aisles and past clustered groups of students sitting at tables. The way some of the students stare after them makes him realize that his days spent in the law library were decades ago.

“God,” he mutters, staring at a young couple who are shoving each other playfully, “I feel ancient.”

Spencer laughs and glances at Aaron over his shoulder before he says, “You’re not ancient.”

Aaron follows as Spencer winds his way back through a few more rows, stops next to him when Spencer starts scanning the rows for the book number he’s looking for. “I’m old enough to be some of these kids’ father,” he says, and then he gestures down at his suit, as though it’s further proof of his age.

Spencer turns to look at him with a smile. “You look like a distinguished professor,” he says. Aaron rolls his eyes when Spencer takes a moment to give him a dramatic once over. “It’s kind of hot.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Aaron smirks. Spencer grins at him and moves a little closer, bracing his hands on Aaron’s shoulders.

“I’m serious,” Spencer says, leaning in so his lips are brushing Aaron’s, “it’s sexy.”

Aaron laughs softly as Spencer pushes him lightly until he’s pressed back against the shelves behind him. “Is this some kind of kink I don’t know about?” He mumbles when Spencer pulls way to drag his mouth along Aaron’s jaw. Spencer’s hips are pressing his ass and the back of his thighs against the sharp edges of books, but when Aaron tries to shift forward and away Spencer nips at his ear and he falls back again and moans.

“I’m a nerd,” Spencer murmurs against Aaron’s skin, “a library fantasy shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

He turns his head to catch Spencer’s mouth with his own and moves his hips forward again, pressing them together as he subtly tries to shift his weight to get the edge of *that book* out of *right there,* because it really is uncomfortable. The way Spencer smiles against his mouth tells him he isn’t as sneaky about it as he was trying to be, but he curls his thumbs into the waistband of Spencer’s pants and slides his fingers up under the fabric of Spencer’s shirt and he knows Spencer has already forgotten about it.

One of the things about Spencer that Aaron loves, that he can’t get enough of, is the hard plane of Spencer’s stomach and the slight jut of Spencer’s hip bones and the small slope of skin in between. The women he’s been with have always been a little bit softer there, curves smoother even in spots where the anatomy is basically the same, and he loves the way Spencer shivers slightly at the touch.

“We’re in public,” Aaron murmurs when he pulls back, but his fingers tug Spencer even closer and he spreads his legs when Spencer presses a thigh between his own.

Spencer leans forward to kiss him again, hands sliding up and under Aaron’s suit coat, one moving around to slide down his back and cup his ass. Spencer rocks forward against him, and Aaron can feel how hard he is. He moves one of his own hands around to Spencer’s lower back, still pressed against Spencer’s skin under the rucked up shirt, and he parts his lips and lets Spencer take control of the kiss.

It’s more forceful than usual, and Spencer is moving against him slightly, and Aaron can feel how turned on Spencer is. Spencer pulls away slightly, his breath still ghosting across Aaron’s lips as he smiles. “Maybe it’s two kinks, then.”

Aaron laughs again arches up against Spencer again, sliding their cloth covered erections against one another and holding in a moan at the contact. “I really don’t want to come in my pants, here, Spence,” he murmurs.

Spencer grins wickedly and kisses his way along the side of Aaron’s neck until his lips are just brushing the outside of Aaron’s ear. “I could suck you off,” he whispers, and Aaron lets his head drop back against the shelf behind him and groans.

“We can’t get arrested for indecent exposure,” he says, but he’s still clenching his eyes shut. Spencer laughs and the way that his breath ghosts across Aaron’s ear makes Aaron shiver involuntarily. He turns his head blindly to catch Spencer’s mouth again, and the slick slide of Spencer’s tongue against him almost makes him say fuck it and push Spencer to his knees. Instead he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Spencer pressed close to him, both of them still moving slowly against one another.

Aaron is sliding one hand down to cup Spencer’s ass when they hear a high pitched, “Oh my god,” coming from the end of the aisle. They break away slowly, Spencer still pressed against him but both of them turning their heads toward the sound.

There’s a girl standing there, maybe twenty years old and wearing a back pack and sneakers and with her mouth hanging completely open. “Oh my god,” she repeats.

“Uh,” Spencer says, pushing away from Aaron awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry,” the girl says, and Aaron tugs his suit jacket back into place with a flush.

“That’s uh, that’s our fault,” Aaron says, straightening his tie.

“I just, I need to get down there,” the girl says, gesturing toward them, blushing furiously.

Spencer nods and reaches to a shelf next to Aaron’s elbow, plucking the book they’d come for. “We’re um,” Spencer says, and then he shrugs and ducks his head, skulking past the girl and back into the main hallway.

"I'm sorry about that," Aaron says, and he smiles politely at the girl and follows behind Spencer, who is flushed bright red and has his shoulders hunched forward, obviously mortified.

When they’re walking back toward the main desk Aaron catches up to him and leans in close, whispering, “I can always play the sexy professor at home, you know,” in Spencer’s ear.

Spencer makes a noise very much like a squeak and starts walking faster. Aaron smiles.


End file.
